catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennyanydots/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Jennyanydots. Designs Jenny Electra Design 1.jpg|Basic Costume Gumbie design 1.jpg|Original Coat Design Gumbie Design 2.jpg|Revised Coat Design Jenny tap.jpg|Tap Design UK Productions Original London Production Myra Sands in the Original Cast, 1981 Gumbie l8105 b07.jpg Jenny Misto Gumbie Tap L8204 05.jpg Gumbie Misto Bomba l8204 07.jpg Gumbie Beetles l8105 b11.jpg Beetle Tattoo l8105 b13.jpg Gumbie L8105 Myra Sands.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Ann Emery * Valda Aviks * Kim Winfield * Judith Street * Sonia Swaby * Louisa Shaw * Norma Atallah * Lindsey Dawson * Stephanie Johns * Susie McKenna * Ulrika Butt * Kerry Washington * Catherine Terry * Susie Fenwick Gumbie l8302 04.jpg|Ann Emery Gumbie l8806 12.jpg|Kim Winfield Gumbie l8904 04.jpg|Sonia Swaby L8904 Jenny Victor Babygriz Asparagus.jpg|Sonia Swaby Gumbie L9002 Sonia Swaby.png|Sonia Swaby Gumbie Misto Tap L9002.png|Sonia Swaby Gumbie l9011 09.jpg|Louisa Shaw Pyramid l9011 10.jpg|Louisa Shaw Gumbie l9211 08.jpg|Norma Atallah Gumbie l9305 09.jpg|Lindsey Dawson Gumbie l9406 09.jpg|Louisa Shaw Jellicle Songs 1 l9406 06.jpg|Louisa Shaw Gumbie l9411 02.jpg|Stephanie Johns Jellicle Songs 1 l9505 11.jpg|Stephanie Johns Jellicle Songs l9511 17.jpg|Stephanie Johns Jellicle Songs 1 L9608 02.jpg|Stephanie Johns L9608 02Electra.jpg|Stephanie Johns Gumbie l9611 10.jpg|Susie McKenna Jellicle Songs 1 l9611 07.jpg|Susie McKenna Finale L9611 crop 3.jpg|Susie McKenna Jennyanydots Susie McKenna 1997.jpg|Susie McKenna Electra Jenny Leah Sue Susie McKenna L9712.png|Susie McKenna Jenny Victor Susie McKenna Zeph L9712.png|Susie McKenna Gumbie l9911 38.jpg|Kerry Washington Jellicle Songs l9911 05.jpg|Kerry Washington Bomba Jelly Jenny l9911 32.jpg|Kerry Washington Gumbie l0006 21.jpg|Catherine Terry Tant Victor Jenny l0006 02.jpg|Catherine Terry Bomba Jelly Jenny l0006 20.jpg|Catherine Terry Gumbie l0102 29.jpg|Susie Fenwick Jellicle Songs 1 l0102 31.jpg|Susie Fenwick London Carb Jenny Backstage.jpg 1998 Film * Susie McKenna Film Jenny 4.jpg Asparagus Skimble Jenny Jelly film.jpg Young Deut Pyramid cats film 3.jpg Young Deut Pyramid cats film 1.jpg Film Jenny 1.jpg Film Jenny 2.jpg Film Jenny 3.jpg Film Jenny 5.jpg Film Jenny Tap 1.jpg BustopherDots.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Louisa Shaw Jenny Louisa Shaw UK8906.jpg Gumbie Tap Louisa Shaw UK8906 05.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 * Emma Priest * Sara West Jenny uk9307 Emma Priest.jpg Pyramid uk9402 48.jpg Admetus Jenny NAP 14 Pyramid uk9307.png UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Karen Clegg * Sarah Bayliss * Lucinda Collins * Lorraine Graham * Tania Newton * Barbara King Jenny UK03 2.jpg|Karen Clegg Jenny uk04 04.jpg|Sarah Bayliss Jenny Deut Gus Metus uk04 03.jpg|Sarah Bayliss Jenny UK06 1.jpg|Lorraine Graham Jenny uk07 05.jpg|Tania Newton Deut Skimble Twins Pyramid uk07.jpg|Tania Newton Baby Jenny Jemima uk07 30.jpg|Tania Newton Jenny Gus Griz 2008 Koln.jpg|Barbara King Barbara king 2004.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Alice Redmond * Abigail Jaye Gumbie uk13 15 Alice Redmond.jpg|Alice Redmond Gumbie uk14 Abigail Jaye.jpg|Abigail Jaye Deut Vic Bill Jenny Pyramid uk14.jpg|Abigail Jaye Palladium Press 1.jpg Palladium Press 2.jpg Palladium Press 3.jpg Palladium 14 promo Jenny 1.jpg Palladium 14 promo Jenny 2.jpg Palladium 14 promo Jenny 3.jpg Palladium 14 promo Jenny 4.jpg Palladium 14 promo Jenny 9.jpg Jennyanydots Alice Redmond kitten.jpg|Alice Redmond Monaco 26935060.jpg Kathryn Barnes Jennyanydots.jpg|Kathryn Barnes (cover) Kathryn Barnes Jenny fullbody.jpg|Kathryn Barnes (cover) Jenny Grace McKee.jpg|Grace McKee (cover) Chess whiffin gumbie premiere.jpg|Chess Whiffin (cover) London / Blackpool Revival * Laurie Scarth * Jane Quinn Gumbie L14 Laurie Scarth.jpg|Laurie Scarth Jellicle Ballroom Costumes 10.jpg Jenny Jane Quinn uk15.jpg|Jane Quinn Gumbie Cat Jane Quinn Uk15 05.jpg|Jane Quinn Blackpool Promo Jane McDonald UK15.jpg UK/International Tour * Lucinda Shaw * Joanna Lee Martin * Ceili O'Connor Gumbie Cat UK16 04.png|Lucinda Shaw Gumbie Tap UK16 05.png|Lucinda Shaw Bustopher Jenny UK16 07.png|Lucinda Shaw Gumbie uk19 Ceili OConnor.jpg|Ceili O'Connor Jenny Joanna Lee Martin 2017.jpg|Joanna Lee Martin Munkus Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg|Joanna Lee Martin Jenny Joanna Lee Martin Bows Zagreb 2017.jpg|Joanna Lee Martin Jenny Easter Antwerp 1.jpg|Joanna Lee Martin Jenny Easter Antwerp 2.jpg|Joanna Lee Martin US Productions Original Broadway Production * Anna McNeely Pyramid 1983 Tony Awards 2.jpg Jenny Anna McNeely Bway 1982 NYPL 1.jpeg Jenny Anna McNeely Bway 1982 NYPL 2.jpeg Gumbie Tap Anna McNeely Nypl 13.jpg Broadway cats 06.jpg Jenny Anna McNeely Subway 1984.jpg Steven hack anna mcneely.jpeg Anna McNeely Jennyanydots.jpg Bway83 Anna McNeely Brian Andrews.jpeg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Susan Powers * Cindy Benson * Rose McGuire * Carol Dilley * Sharon Wheatley Gumbie Trio Anna McNeely Bway87.png|Anna McNeely Munkus Jenny Broadway 1.jpg Cindy Benson Jennyanydots.jpeg|Cindy Benson CATS 2k Calendar 05 a.jpg|Carol Dilley Andrew Lloyd Webber Broadway Cast.jpg Tugger Jenny Dodie Pettit.jpg|Dodie Pettit (cover) Sharon Wheatley Jennyanydots Bway.jpeg|Sharon Wheatley Cindy Benson Jennyanydots 2.jpeg|Cindy Benson US Tours 1-4 US Tour 1 US Tour 2 Gumbie Marsha Mercant 1 US2.png|Marsha Mercant Mark Morales Munkustrap US Tour 2 1985.jpeg Jenny Linden Waddell US Tour 2.png|Linden Waddell (cover) US Tour 3 US Tour 4 Gumbie US4 Robin Boudreau.png|Robin Boudreau Jenny Terry Mason US4.jpg|Terry Mason (cover) US Tour 5 Erica Hansen as Jennyanydots.jpg|Erica Leigh Hanson Gumbie Trio US Tour 5 1.jpg Jenny Cass Bomba Mungo Pounce US 5 01011.jpg Ensemble 4 US 5 07 2006.jpg Ensemble 3 US 5 2008.jpg Jennyanydots (Jennifer Bennett).jpg|Jennifer Cohen Broadway Revival * Eloise Kropp * Sarah Marie Jenkins Jenny bows opening night bway16.jpg Jenny Eloise Kropp 16.png Eloise Kropp Bway Jennyanydots 2017.jpeg US Tour 6 * Emily Jeanne Phillips Jenny Rebel Wilson Emily Jeanne Phillips US6 1903.jpg Chorus roles Pyramid US6 2019.jpg Japanese Productions Jenny Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 *Yoshiko Hattori J83 49 Jennyanydots.jpg Jenny 83 Tokyo 1.jpg Jenny 83 Tokyo 2.jpg Jemima Jenny Tokyo 83.jpg Tokyo 1996 ' Jenny 96 Tokyo 1.jpg|Yoshiko Hattori Jenny 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Jenny 96 Tokyo 3.jpg|Yoshiko Hattori Jenny 96 Tokyo 4.jpg Jenny 96 Tokyo 5.jpg Jenny 96 Tokyo 6.jpg|Yoshiko Hattori Jelly Jenny Tokyo 96.jpg Vic Jenny J96 3.jpg '''Nagoya 2000 ' Jenny 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg|Yoshiko Hattori Jenny 2000 Nagoya 2.jpg Finale 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg 'Osaka 2002 ' 'Tokyo 2006 ' Jenny 06 Beetles Tokyo J0603.png Jenny 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Jenny 06 Tokyo J0603 2.png Jenny 06 Tokyo J0603 3.png Jenny 06 Tokyo J0603 4.png 'Yokohama 2009 ' Jenny 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Jenny 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Jenny 09 Yokohama 4.jpg Jenny 09 Yokohama 3.jpg Old Deut 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Ensemble Deut Babygriz Pyramid 09.jpg '''Fukuoka 2014 Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (10).jpg|Ayumi Kato Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (7).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (21).jpg Tokyo 2018 ' 2019 Japan Jennyanydots.jpg Jennyanydots Shiki Tokyo 2018.png Gumbie Cat Shiki Tokyo 2018.png Australian Productions 'Sydney 1985 * Patricia Pitney Jenny Aus 1985 01.jpg Jenny Aus 1985 02.jpg Melbourne 1987 * Anna Butera Australia Tour 1989 * Susan Ann Walker Jenny Aus 1989 01.jpg Pyramid Jenny Mungo Alonzo au89 32.jpg Australia Tour 1993 * Susan Ann Walker * Angela Johnson Munkus Jenny Australasia 1993 01.jpg Munkus Jenny Aus 1994 Sydney.png Jenny Aus 1994 Sydney.png Australian Circus Tent Tour * Julie O' Reilly Jenny Beetles Aus 2000.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Laura McColloch * Erin James Munkus Jenny Australasia 2008 02.jpg Jenny Quaxo Australasia 2008 01.jpg Jenny Australasia 2009 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 * Holly Meegan Jenny Holly Meegan Asia Tour 2014 01.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Holly Meegan Jenny Holly Meegan Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg Au15 Jellicle Songs 3.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Madison Green Jenny Madison Green 1.jpg Jenny Madison Green 2.jpg Gumbie Tap 1 Asia 17.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Karin Ploog * Lisbeth Brittain * Susan Berkin * Carolanne Wright * Patty Jamieson * Suzanne Dengler * Elena Sotova * Noelle Player * Lisa Morris * Sharara Ray * Tanya Christiansen * Stephanie Watt * Sarah Jane Hood Gumbie Cat hamburg 86.jpg|Karin Ploog Jenny Karin Ploog hamburg 86.jpg|Karin Ploog Gumbie kittens Hamburg 1997.jpg Gumbie Munkus Hamburg 1997.jpg Gumbie Mice Hamburg 1997.jpg Gumbie Beetles Hamburg 1997.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 3.jpg Jelly Bomba Jenny Hamburg.jpg Group girls Hamburg.jpg Naming Hamburg 04 2000 Michael Eckel Skimble.jpg Hamburg art Gumbiecat.jpg Hamburg art Jennyanydots.jpg Hamburg art Jenny Basic.jpg Jenny Carolanne Wright Hamburg 90.jpg|Carolanne Wright Jenny Carolanne Wright Hamburg 08 1991.png|Carolanne Wright Jenny Patty Jamieson Hamburg 04 92.jpg|Patty Jamieson Stuttgart 2001-02 * Tersia Potgieter Jenny de01 06.jpg Cori Tant Jelly Stuttgart 2001.jpg Jenny 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Stuttgart Gumbie Cat Backstage.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Nadja Solovieva * Colleen Besett Jenny Christiane Heinke.jpg Bustopher Jenny De02 16.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Colleen Besett * Patricia Gressley Jenny Griz Duss04 Alamy.jpg Jenny 2556-31.jpg Jelly Griz Jenny Caroline Sommer 2005.JPG German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Ann Christin Elverum * Eva Maria Bender Jenny Ann Christin Elverum German Tour 11.jpg Ann Christin Elverum.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Valda Aviks * Barbara Pöschl * Madeline Doherty * Mary Illes Gumbie Vienna 83 05.jpg Gumbie Vienna 83 06.jpg Gumbie Tap Vienna 83 08.jpg Os83 09 Jenny.jpg Oslo 1985 Oslo Gumbie 2.jpg Oslo Group 4.jpg Toronto 1985 * Mary Trainor Amsterdam 1987-1992 * Renée Knapp Pia Douwes Jennyanydots Amsterdam 1987.jpeg|Pia Douwes (cover) Jellylorum Jackie van Oppen Amsterdam 87.jpg Gumbie Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Gumbie Tap Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Deut Silla Jenny Jelly Pyramid Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Marie Illes * Judith Papp-Orsagh Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 0111.jpg Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 02.JPEG Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 06.JPEG Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 09.JPEG Jenny 18 Paris89.JPEG Jenny 17 Paris89.JPEG Jenny Bomba Jelly Skimble fr 198908 13.JPEG Paris Stage 76 Jenny Deme Jelly.JPEG Jenny Bomba Jelly fr 199004 31.JPEG Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 * Jasna Ivir * Bertrice Pavlik * Delia Mayer * Tracy Plester * Suzanne Dowaliby-Kipper * Shana Mahoney Gumbie Jasna Ivir Zurich.png Jenny 1 creamer.png Jenny 2 creamer.png Jenny Postcard Zurich 91.png Jenny 4 creamer.png Jenny 3 creamer.png Antwerp 1996 * An Lauwereins Jenny Cass Tant Antwerp96 1.jpg Jenny Misto Antwerp96.jpg 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Fem Belling * AnneMarie Clulow Jenny Silla Shanghai 2003.jpg World Tour 2001 Group04.jpg Pounce Young Deut Tumble South Africa 2001 2.jpg Munkus Gumbie World Tour 01.jpg Jenny Beetle World Tour 01.jpg Pyramid 061 world tour.jpg Gumbie Munkustrap Annemarie Clucow Jonathan Roxmouth SA2009 01.jpg Gumbie Munkustrap Annemarie Clucow Jonathan Roxmouth SA2009 02.jpg Gumbie Munkustrap Annemarie Clucow Jonathan Roxmouth SA2009 03.jpg Copenhagen 2002 * Pernille Schrøder Jenny Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jenny Cass Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Gumbie Mice Copenhagen 2002.jpg Gumbie Trio Copenhagen 2002.png Munkus Gumbie Copenhagen 04.png Munkus Gumbie Copenhagen 02.png Jenny Tap Copenhagen 2002.png Skimble Salute 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 * Marta Malone Naming 1b Madrid 2003.jpg Jenny 01 Madrid 2003.jpg Moscow 2005 * Yelena Alexandrova Jenny 3 Moscow 05.jpg Jenny Moscow 05 4.jpg Jenny Mice Moscow 05.jpg Jenny Gumbie 2 Moscow 05.jpg Jenny Gumbie 3 Moscow 05.jpg Vic Jenny Moscow 05.jpg Jenny Moscow 05 backstage 01.jpg Moscow Group Bows12 3.jpg Jenny George Moscow 05 finale.jpg Kittens Jenny Moscow 7.jpg Kittens Jenny Moscow 6.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Marleen van der Loo Jenny 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Gumbie Tap Ne06.jpg Dutch Tour 2007 Bustopher Jones.jpg Dutch Tour 2007 with 1987 cast.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Plato Alonzo Silla Pyramid Korea 2008.jpg Korea 2008 Gus Jenny.jpg Jennyanydots Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 * Andréia Vitfer Jenny Brazil 034.jpg Moments of Happiness Brazil Jenny.jpg China 2012 Jenny 2 China 2012.jpg Jenny 3 China 2012.jpg Jenny Gumbie coat China 2012.jpg Jenny 4 China 2012.jpg Bustopher 2 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Erica Leigh Hanson * Beth Tarnow * Amy Louise Whittle * Lily de-la-Haye * Liz Fallon * Kyra Leeds * Gabriella Stylianou Jenny Gumbie Coat Rachael Ward 4 Cruise 2015.jpg Jenny Gumbie Tap Rachael Ward 5 Cruise 2015.jpg Griz Misto Pounce Pyramid 07 Cruise 2016.jpg Paris 2015 * Katharina Lochmann Paris 15 Ensemble 5.jpg Paris 15 Ensemble 7.jpg Jenny Paris music fete 8.jpg Category:Character Galleries